Предсказания распада СССР
Существовало немалое число как отдельных людей, так и организаций, которые '' 'предсказали, что СССР распадётся' '' ещё до ставшего действительно возможным распадом СССР, который произошёл в 1991 году Историки указывают на распад, начиная с польского соглашения Круглого стола в 1989 году . Авторы, которым часто приписывают предсказание распада СССР включают в себя Андрея Амальрика в '' Will the Soviet Union Survive Until 1984?'' Просуществует ли СССР до 1984 г. (1970), Французского академика Эммануэля Тодда в La chute finale: Essais sur la décomposition de la sphère Soviétique (1976), экономиста Рави Батра в его книге 1978 года Падение капитализма и коммунизма '' и французского историка Элен Каррер д'Анкос . Кроме того, Уолтер Лакер отмечал, что "Различные статьи, которые появлялись в профессиональных журналах таких как ''en: Problems_of_ Communism (Проблемы Коммунизма) и Survey, имели дело с распадом и возможным крушением советского режима". Некоторые Американские консерваторы рассматривают Стратегическую оборонную инициативу Рональда Рейгана не только как прогноз, но и возможную причину, приведшую к распаду СССР. Являлся ли какой-либо из конкретных прогнозов верным '' по-прежнему остаётся предметом дикуссий, поскольку их авторы давали различные причины распада Советского Союза. Распространённые мнения, предсказывавшие распад Аналитики США Предсказания о надвигающейся кончине Советского Союза высказывались многими западными академиками, и мало сказались на основной линии Советологии. (Review of ''The Dream That Failed: Reflections on the Soviet Union) Например, книга Амальрика «приветствовалась как часть блестящей литературы на Западе», но «практически никто не был склонен считать её ст´оящей в плане политического предсказания. « Примерно до 1980 года сила Советского Союза широко переоценивалась как критиками, так и марксистскими ревизионистами. В 1983 году профессор Принстонского университета Стивен Коэн описывал Советскую систему как удивительно стабильную. Центральное_разведывательное_управление также неправильно переоценивало внутреннюю стабильность Советского Союза и не предполагало его быстрого коллапса. Бывший Директор центральной разведки (DCI) Стенсфилд Тёрнер в 1991 году писал в американском журнале Foreign Affairs: «Мы должны не затушевывать масштабность этой неспособности прогнозировать масштабы Советского кризиса... Тем не менее я никогда не слышал предложение ни от ЦРУ, ни от военной разведки Министерства обороны, ни от Госдепартамента, что у Советов обнаружились многочисленные возрастающие системные экономические проблемы.» Cited on page 108 of В ходе симпозиума, начавшегося с обозрения французской книги Мишеля Гардера: Michel Garder: L'Agonie du Regime en Russie Sovietique'' ('' Агония режима в советской России ), в которой также предсказалывался распад СССР, профессор Йельского университета Фредерик C. Баргхорн (Frederick C. Barghoorn) отверг книгу Гардера, как «последнюю в длинной веренице апокалиптических предсказаний краха коммунизма.» Он предупреждает, что «великие революции происходят крайне редко и что успешные политические системы стабильны и гибки». Кроме того, рецензент книги, Майкл Тату (Michael Tatu),неодобрительно отнёсся к "апокалиптическому характеру" такого прогноза и почти извинялся за то, что серьёзно принял его к рассмотрению. ''(Full book online) ; Прогнозы распада или краха Аналитики, организации и политики, предсказывавшие, что настанет день, когда Советский Союз перестанет существовать включают в себя: Людвиг фон Мизес Австрийский экономист Людвиг фон Мизес утверждал в своей книге 1921 г. Социализм: Экономический и социологический анализ что советская система неустойчива и в конечном итоге рухнет. Эта книга была опубликована за несколько месяцев, до начала новой экономической политики Ленина частично восстановившей частную собственность в сельском хозяйстве. Анализ Мизеса основывался на экономических расчётах проблемы, критике централизованного планирования, впервые изложенные в журнальных статьях 1920 года. Следуя его аргументам, Советский Союз станет все более и более неспособным устанавливать правильные цены на произведённые товары и услуги. Мы можем признать, что в начальный период социалистический режим мог в некоторой степени полагаться на достижения предыдущей эпохи капитализма целях определения цен. Но что требуется сделать позже, ввиду всё более и более изменяющихся условий? Почему цены, использовавшиеся в 1900 г. должны быть директивными для 1949? И что может дать использование директивных цен в 1989 г. из знания цен 1949 г.? Троцкий Один из основателей СССР, позже изгнаный Иосифом Сталиным, Троцкий,_Лев_Давидович посвятил большую часть своего времени в изгнании вопросом о будущем Советского Союза. Тогда же он пришел к выводу о необходимости новой революции и свержении номенклатуры и восстановлении как первому шагу к социализму working class rule власти рабочего класса. В 1936 году он сделал следующий прогноз: Чтобы лучше понять характер нынешнего Советского Союза, давайте предположим две различные гипотезы о его будущем. Сначала предположим, что советская бюрократия свергнута революционной партией, имеющей все атрибуты старого большевизма, Кроме того, обогатившейся мировым опытом недавнего периода. Такая партия начнёт с восстановления демократии в профсоюхзах и Советов. Она получит возможность и для восстановления свободы советских партий. Вместе с массами и возглавив их, она осуществит беспощадную чистку государственного аппарата. Это отменит ранги и награды, все виды льгот, и ограничит неравенство в оплате труда для жизнеобеспечения экономики и государственного аппарата. Это даст молодежи возможность свободно самостоятельно мыслить, учиться, критиковать и расти. Она предоставит глубокие изменения в распределении национального дохода в соответствии с интересами рабочих и крестьянских масс. Но помимо проблем имущественных отношений, новой власти не придётся прибегать к революционным мерам. Она будет сохранять и далее развивать эксперимент плановой экономики. После политической революции, – то есть, свержения бюрократии – пролетариату придется провести в экономике ряд очень важных реформ, но не следующую социальную революцию. Если – приняв вторую гипотезу – буржуазные партии будут использованы для свержения правящую советскую касту, они смогут найти немалое число готовых служащих среди нынешних бюрократов, администраторов, техников, директоров, партийных секретарей и в целом привилегированных высших кругов. Очищение государственного аппарата конечно, произойдёт также и в этом случае. Но при буржуазной реставрации, вероятно, придется вычистить меньше людей, чем революционной партии. Главной задачей новой власти была бы восстановление частной собственности на средства производства. Прежде всего было бы необходимо создать условия для развития сильных фермеров, выделившихся из слабых колхозов и преобразования сильных коллективов в кооперативы производителей буржуазного типа в агрофирмы. В сфере промышленности, разгосударствление начнется с легкой промышленности и производства продовольствия. Принципом планирования в переходный период будет преобразование в виде серии компромиссов между государственной властью и индивидуальными «корпорациями» – потенциальными владельцами, то есть, среди капитанами советской промышленности, бывшими собственниками - эмигрантами и иностранными капиталистами. Несмотря на то что советская бюрократия зашла далеко в подготовке буржуазной реставрации, новому режиму придется провести в вопросе о форме собственности и методах управления промышленностью не реформы, а также социальную революцию. Предположим, что принят третий вариант – не произошло захвата власти ни революционой ни контрреволюционной партией. Бюрократия осталась во главе государства. Даже в этих условиях социальные отношения не будут клеиться. Мы не можем рассчитывать на мирный и добровольный отказ бюрократии от себя самой в пользу социалистического равенства. Если в настоящее время, несмотря на слишком очевидные неудобства такой операции она сочтёт возможным раздать сбе звания и награды, то в будущем ей придётся неизбежно искать опоры для себя в имущественных отношениях. Можно утверждать, что крупного бюрократа мало заботит, какая форма собственности преобладает, при том только условии, что ему гарантирован необходимый доход. Этот аргумент игнорирует не только нестабильность собственных прав бюрократа, но и вопрос о его наследниках. Новый культ семьи не падает с небес. Привиллегии ценятся лишь вполцены, если не могут передаться детям. Но право завещания неотделимр от права собственности. Недостаточно быть директором треста; нужно быть акционером. Победа бюрократии в этой решающей области будет означать его преобразование в новый правящий класс. С другой стороны победа пролетариата над бюрократией означала бы уверенное возрождение социалистической революции. Третий вариант соответственно возвращает нас обратно к тем первым двум, от которых, для ясности и простоты, мы отталкивались. }} II мировая война В 1941 году Гитлер, "фюрер" нацистской Германии решил атаковать СССР (Операция «Барбаросса»). В июне 1941 года немецкий Вермахт вторгся в СССР и Красная армия отступала. За этим внимательно следили военные наблюдатели во всём мире. Казалось, что большинство из них разделяло мнение Гитлера о том, что Германия победит, уничтожит советскую систему и установит его Новый порядок в Европе. Лишь очень немногие американские эксперты думали, что Советский Союз выживет. После начала вторжения Германии, Военное министерство США предсказывало Франклину Рузвельту, что немецкая армия победит Советский Союз в течение одного-трех месяцев. Kershaw, Ian (2007). Fateful Choices: Ten Decisions That Changed The World 1940-1941, p. 298. Penguin Books Ltd, London, United Kingdom. В июле 1941 года американский Генеральный штаб выпустил меморандумы в американской прессе, что распада Советского Союза можно ждать в последующие несколько недель. Bahm, Karl (2001). Berlin 1945: The Final Reckoning'', p. 8. Amber Books Ltd. Британские аналитики также разделяли эту точку зрения, веря в то, что Германия выиграет за трех-шести недель без тяжелых потерь. Reynolds, David. From World War to Cold War: Churchill, Roosevelt and the International History of the 1940s, p. 98. en:Oxford_University_Press. Негативные прогнозы оказали важное влияние на президента Рузвельта; Хотя Соединенные Штаты в то время не воевали, они поддержали союзников (Великобританию и СССР) и решили попытаться предотвратить распад СССР, поставив им боеприпасы через Ленд-Лиз, а также оказывая давление на Японию не нападать в тот период, пока СССР был столь уязвим. Но, как только Красная армия удержала рубежи вблизи окраин Москвы, то все эти "предсказания" тотчас превратились в «недостоверные». Начало холодной войны Джордж Оруэлл Джордж Оруэлл, автор романов Скотный двор и 1984, писал в 1946 году что «''российский режим либо демократизируется либо - иначе - погибнет''». Orwell, George. " ." London: 1946. Он был оценен американским историком Робертом Конквестом как один из первых людей, сделавших подобные предсказания. Согласно статье, опубликованной Конквестом в 1969 году «наступит время, когда коммунистический мир столкнётся с глубоким кризисом. Мы не сможем наверняка сказать, что он будет демократизироваться. Но имеются все признаки того, что он, как говорил Оруэлл, либо демократизируется, либо погибнет... Мы однако, должны также быть готовы справиться с катаклизменными изменениями в результате мучительной агонии наиболее отсталых аппаратов, что может быть разрушительным и опасным». en:Robert Conquest The Dragons of Expectation. Reality and Delusion in the Course of History., W.W. Norton and Company (2004), ISBN 0-393-05933-2, page 217; citation from New York Times Magazine, August 18, 1969 Джордж Кеннан Американский дипломат Джордж Кеннан в 1946-47 гг. предложил свою знаменитую теорию сдерживания , утверждая, что, если Советскому Союзу не позволять расширяться, то он вскоре рухнет. В статье X он писал: Главным элементом любой политики Соединенных Штатов в отношении Советского Союза должно стать долгосрочное, терпеливое, но притом твердое и бдительное сдерживание русских экспансионистских тенденций ... Советское давление против свободных институтов западного мира ]] это то, что можно ограничить ловким и бдительным применением противодействия в серии постоянно изменяющихся географических и политических точек, в соответствии со сдвигами и маневрами советской политики. }} Соединенным Штатам надо будет предпринять это сдерживание односторонне и унилатерально, но, если возможно, осущетвлять это, не подрывая свого экономического благосостояния и политической стабильности, чтобы структура СССР, подверглась периоду огромного напряжения, что в конечном счете приведёт и к "распаду или постепенному смягчению Советской власти". Кеннан позже выразил сожаление о той манере, в которой его теория была воспринята и реализовывалась, тем не менее, именно она стала ключевым элементом американской стратегии, строилась на цепочке военных альянсов вокруг СССР. Збигнев Бжезинский ]] Збигниев Бжезинский, советник по вопросам национальной безопасности американ ского президента Джимми Картера, неоднократно предсказывал распад Советского Союза. В интервью 2006 года Бжезинский заявил, что в 1950 году в своей дипломной работе на степень магистра] (не издана) утверждал, что "Советский Союз претендовал на то, чтобы быть унитарным государством, но фактически был многонациональной империей в эпоху национализма. Таким образом, Советский Союз должен бы был разбиться". В качестве академика Колумбийского университета, Бжезинский написал множество статей, в которых "серьезно рассматривал вариант коллапса", включая Дилеммы Изменений в советской Политике (Dilemmas of Change in Soviet Politics) (1969) и Между Двумя Эрами: Роль Америки в Технотронную Эру (Between Two Ages: America's Role in the Technetronic Era) (1970). Дилеммы Изменений в советской политике содержали четырнадцать статей, относящихся к будущему Советского Союза. Шесть из них, написанных самим Бржезинским, Робертом Конквестом, Юджином Лайонсом, , Джорджио Галли, и Айзеком Доном Левином, рассматривали "коллапс как серьезную возможность, хоть и не немедленную". С другой стороны, в 1976 Бжезинский предсказал, что политика Советского Союза будет практически неизменна для еще нескольких поколений. : "Центральный вопрос, однако, в том, способна ли будет привести такая политика модернизации к изменениям или фактически уже существенно изменилась путём, характерным для советской политики. Тот характер, как я утверждал, был сформирован в основном политическими традициями, выводимыми из специфических особенностей истории России и советской истории, которые глубоко внедрены в стиль работы и учреждения существующей Советской системы. Способность той системы сопротивляться десталинизации, кажется, указывает на значительную степень гибкости у части доминирующих методов политики в советском контексте. Это предполагает, как минимум, что политические изменения путём социальных изменений назревают крайне медленно, и нужно ждать по крайней мере несколько поколений, прежде чем социальные изменения начнут значительно отражаться на политической сфере." В 1989 г., незадолго до падения Берлинской стены и коллапса советской власти всюду по Восточной Европе, Бжезинский издал книга Великая Неудача: Рождение и Распад Коммунизма в Двадцатом веке (The Grand Failure: The Birth and Decay of Communism in the Twentieth Century). В той работе он писал: : "Марксизм-ленинизм - иностранная доктрина, наложенная на регион имперской властью, правила которой культурно противны народам, над которыми она доминирует. В результате реализуется процесс органического отклонения коммунизма восточноевропейскими обществами – явление, подобное тому, как тело человека отторгает трансплантированный орган". Бжезинский далее заявлял, что коммунизм "не принял во внимание основное человеческое стремление к индивидуальной свободе". Он утверждал, что для СССР имелось пять возможностей: # Успешная плюрализация, # Длительный кризис, # Возобновление застоя, # Путч (КГБ, армии), и # явный крах коммунистического режима. Три года спустя фактически произошёл Вариант № 5, но во время написания крах был "на данном этапе много более отдаленной возможностью", чем альтернативный № 3: возобновление застоя. Он также предсказал, что вероятность того, что некая форма коммунизма будет существовать в Совеетском Союзе в 2017 г, чуть больше 50%. Наконец, когда действительно придёт конец еще через несколько десятилетий, Бжезинский написал, это событие будет "скорее всего бурным". Ференц Фаркаш де Кишбарнак :hu:Ференц Фаркаш де Кишбарнак, ссыльнный венгерский генерал и лидер Антибольшевистского Блока Народов (АБН), предсказал роспуск Советского Союза под давлением националистов. Начиная с 12-14 июня 1950 Конвенции АБН проводились в Эдинбурге, Шотландия под покровительством Шотландской Лиги Европейской Свободы. На конференции Фаркаш произнес речь, названную "Война против большевизма и военные факторы, представленные порабощенными странами", где он предсказал распад СССР в дальнейшем, оттого, что этнические группы в конечном счете возможно отделятся от Европейской части России. Он предсказал возможную независимость Украины, стран Балтии, Туркестана, республики Идель-Урал и Сибири. Третья резолюция соглашения АБН далее призывала "К разрушению российского империализма и гарантиям мира во всем мире, разделению СССР и восстановлению основанных на этнических принципах независимых национальных государств всех наций, живущих под большевистским притеснением, помимо прочего, помнящих то, что целые национальные группы были насильственным образом выселенны и ждут момента, когда они смогут возвратиться на родину." en:National Library of Scotland, Эдинбург. Acc. 10090, Papers of Dr Robert Douglas McIntyre, MB ChB, DPH, Duniv, JP. File 61: Correspondence with or papers received from East European national movements in exile (principally the Anti-Bolshevik Bloc of Nations and the Ukrainian Committee in Great Britain) and from John F Stewart of the Scottish League for European Freedom, 1952-6. Documents "Resolutions of the Convention of the Anti-Bolshevik Block of Nations (ABN) held in Edinburgh on the 12th, 13th, and 14th of June 1950, convoked under the auspices of the Scottish League for European Freedom", pg. 1, and "The War Against Bolshevism and the Military Factors Represented by the Subjugated Nations", pg. 6. Accessed 06 August 2014. Шарль де Голль Только горстка мыслителей - от французского президента Шарля де Голля до советского диссидента Андрея Амальрика, предсказала возможный самороспуск Советского Союза, и даже они видели его не иначе как, вероятным результатом неудачной войны с КНР или давления исламских республик Средней Азии. 23 ноября 1959 г/, в речи в Страсбурге, де Голль объявил о своем видении Европы: "Oui, c'est l'Europe, depuis l'Atlantique jusqu'à l'Oural, c'est toute l'Europe, qui décidera du destin du monde". ("Да, это - Европа, от Атлантики до Урала, это - Европа, целиком вся Европа, что решит судьбу мира"). Эта фраза часто интерпретируется, как предложение разрядки для СССР, или с другой стороны, как предсказание коллапса коммунизма в Восточной Европе. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Конрад Аденауэр Конрад Аденауэр, предсказывая объединение Германии в начале 1950-х, но согласно Ханс-Петеру Шварцу, в последние годы жизни Аденауэр неоднократно говорил, что советская власть продержится долго. В 1966 году на партийной конференции христианских демократов , Аденауэр заявил, что надеется, что когда-нибудь Советы смогут позволить воссоединение Германии. Некоторые аналитики говорят, что эту можно принять как прогноз: :. "Я не теряю надежды. Когда-нибудь Советская Россия признает, что разделение Германии,а с ней и разделение Европы, не в его пользу. Нам надо быть бдительными, до того, как придёт момент ... мы не должны позволить ему остсться неиспользованным". Уиттекер Чемберс В посмертно изданной книге 1964 года, озаглавленной Холодная пятница (Cold Friday), коммунист-перебежчик Уиттейкер Чемберс предсказал возможный крах Советов, который начнётся с революции в странах-сателлитах в Восточной Европе. Эта революция затем привела бы к преобразованию Советской диктатуры. Мишель Гардер Мишель Гардер - французский автор, предсказавший роспуск Советского Союза в книге L'Agonie du Regime en Russie Sovietique (Агония режима Советской России) (1965). Он назначил дату краха на 1970. * * Разрядка Корпорация РЭНД В 1968 Эгон Неубергер, Корпорация РЭНД, предсказал, что "плановая экономика в конечном счете придёт в упадок из-за её очевидно растущей неэффективности как системы управления экономикой модернизации в быстро изменяющемся мире." Cahn, Anne H. (September 1998). Killing Détente: The Right Attacks the CIA, Pennsylvania State University Press. ISBN 0-271-01791-0 *Egon Neuberger, "The Legacies of Central Planning," RM 5530-PR, Rand, June 1968, quoted in Gertrude E. Schroeder, "Reflections on Economic Sovietology," Post-Soviet Affairs 11 (July–September 1995): 197–234. Роберт Конквест В книге Дилеммы Изменения в советской Политике, которая была собранием произведений авторов под редакцией Збигниева Бржезинского, Робертом Конквестом в его разделе "Застой и распад" ("Immobilism and decay"), рассмотрел "СССР как страну, где существует политическая система радикально и опасно несоответствующая своей социально-экономической динамике. Это - формула для перемен - перемен, которые могут прийти внезапно и катастрофически". Конквест также предсказал распад в другой своей книге, The Nation Killers: The Soviet Deportation of Nationalities(Убийцы Страны: советская Высылка Национальностей) (1970) Сон Мён Мун Сон Мен Мун, основатель Церкви Объединения неоднократно предсказывал, что коммунизм безнажёжно испорчен и неизбежно рухнет когда-нибудь в конце 1980-х. В выступлении перед своими последователями в Париже в апреле 1972 г. он заявил: "Коммунизм, начавшийся в 1917-м, мог поддерживать себя приблизительно 60 лет и достигнуть своего пика. Таким образом, 1978 год - граничная черта, и позднее коммунизм придёт в упадок; на 70-м году он будет в основном разрушен. Это правда. Поэтому ныне - время людей, которые изучают коммунизм затем, чтобы бросить его". Андрей Амальрик Знаменитый диссидент Андрей Амальрик написал в своей книге '' [[Доживёт ли Советский Союз до 1984?: Здесь присутствует другой сильный фактор, который работает против шанса на любой вид мирной реконструкции и который одинаково отрицателен для всех уровней общества: это - крайняя изоляция, в которую режим поместил и общество и себя самого. Эта изоляция не только отделила режим от общества и все сектора общества друг от друга, но также поместила страну в чрезвычайную изоляцию от остального мира. Эта изоляция создала для всех — от бюрократической элиты до самых низших социальных уровней — почти сюрреалистическую картину мира и их места в нём. Однако, чем дольше это положение дел помогает увековечивать статус-кво, тем более быстрым и решительным будет его коллапс, когда его конфронтация с реальностью станет неизбежной. Амальрик предсказал, что крах режима произойдет между 1980 и 1985 годами. Cahn, Anne H. (September 1998). ''Killing Détente: The Right Attacks the CIA, Pennsylvania State University Press. ISBN 0-271-01791-0 *en:Andrei Amalrik, Will the Soviet Union Survive Until 1984? (New York: Harper & Row, 1970), 33. ISBN 0-06-090732-0 Год в названии был после 1984. Советские власти были скептичны. Натан Щаранский объяснил, что "в 1984 г. чиновники КГБ, приходившие ко мне в тюрьму" при упоминании предсказания Амальрика "смеялись над этим предсказанием. Амальрик давно мертв, но мы все еще даже очень живы". Мариан Камиль Дзевановский Историк Мариан Камиль Дзевановский "прочитал лекцию, названную 'Смерть Советского Режима' в Русском исследовательском центре в Гарвардском университете. Та же лекция читалась и в Кембриджском университете в Англии в 1971 и 1979. Текст лекции (названной 'Смерть советского Режима: Исследование в американской советологии историком' ('Death of the Soviet Regime: a Study in American Sovietology, by a Historian')), был опубликован в Исследования мысли в Советах (Studies in Soviet Thought). В 1980 г. он "обновил это исследование и распространил его в виде газеты на Международном Славянском Конгрессе в Гармиш-Партенкирхене; названный 'Будущее Советской России', котоая была издана в Coexistence: An International Journal (Сосуществование: Международный журнал) (Глазго, 1982)". Эммануэль Тодд Эммануэль Тодд привлек внимание в 1976, когда он предсказал падение Советского Союза, осноываясь на таких индикаторах, как увеличение показателя младенческой смертности: La chute finale: Essais sur la décomposition de la sphère Soviétique (Заключительное Падение: Эссе о распаде советской сферы). Бернард Левин привлек внимание в 1992 году своей пророческой статьёй, первоначально опубликованной в'' "Таймс"'' в сентябре 1977 г., в которой было сделано странно точное предсказание появления новых лиц в Политбюро, приведшее к радикальным, но притом мирным, политическим переменам. Сенатор Соединенных Штатов в ряде статей и интервью, начиная с 1975 года обсудил возможность, действительную вероятность, распада Советской империи. Однако Мойнихэн также выразил мнение, что либеральная демократия, также, стояла перед неуверенным будущим. Он утверждал в январе 1975, что Советский Союз так слаб экономнически, и так разделилён этнически, что долго не проживёт. Однако, он сказал, что это " в запасе имеется ещё продолжительное время до того, как этничность разобьёт его". В 1984 он утверждал: "советская идея растрачена. История отбегает от неё с поразительной скоростью." Самиздат Различные эссе, изданные в самиздате в начале 1970-х, имели подобную направленность, из них некоторые вполне определенно предсказывали конец Советского Союза. С. Зорин и Н.Алексеев, Время не ждёт (Франкфурт, 1970); Александр Петров-Агатов (манускрипт), выдержки в Cornelia Gerstenmaier, Die Stimme der Stummen (Штутгарт, 1971), 156-67. Хиллель Тиктин / 'Критический анализ'' = В 1973 марксист Хиллель Х. Тиктин, написал, что советская "система погружается всё глубже в кризис". Hillel Ticktin, 'Towards a Political Economy of the USSR', Critique No.1. В 1976 в статье, которую он озаглавил: "СССР: Начало Конца?". Hillel Ticktin, Critique No.7, p88. В 1978 он предсказал, что Советский Союз "разобъётся на куски и разовьется либо к капитализму, либо к социализму". Hillel Ticktin, 'The Class Structure of the USSR and the Elite', Critique No.9, p61. А в 1983 г. он написал, что "система подходит к концу". Hillel Ticktin, Critique No.16, p121. Конец "Холодной Войны" Раймонд Арон :en:Давид Фромкин написал о предсказании Раймонда Арона : "Я знаю о только одного человека, который близко подошел к тому, чтобы правильно понять его: Раймонд Арон, французский философ и либеральный антикоммунист. В разговоре о советской угрозе, что я слышал, что он дал в 1980-х в Международном Институте Стратегических Исследований в Лондоне, он напомнил аудитории трактат макиавелли '' Государь, что 'все вооружённые пророки побеждали, а безоружные - гибли'. Арон спросил: "Что происходит, когда пророк, завоевав, а затем став править силой оружия, теряет веру в свое собственное пророчество?" В ответе на этот вопрос, заданный Ароном, и лежит ключ к пониманию будущего Советского Союза. Рави Батра Экономист Рави Бэтра предсказал крах СССР в своей книге 1978 года '' Рэндалл Коллинз В 1980 г. социолог Рэндалл Коллинз сделал свой доклад «Будущий упадок Российской империи» в Университете Южной Флориды и в Колумбийском университете и издал свои предсказания в книге «Веберианская социологическая теория» («Weberian sociological theory») (1986) (рецензия на: Коллинз Рэндалл. Макроистория: Очерки социологии большой длительности. — М.: УРСС, 2015. — 504 с.). Роберт М. Каттлер В 1980 политолог Роберт М. Катлер опубликовал статью "Soviet Dissent under Khrushchev" где были сделаны заключения о наиболее вероятных следующих событиях: (1), что в смене поколений элит после того, как умер Брежнев (начавшемся, когда он умер, в 1982), советский режим будет стремиться увеличить участие общественности (который начался в 1985 через Гласность, после того, как умерли ещё 2 высших геронтократа); (2), что правлению коммунистической партии будет брошен вызов в Средней Азии (волнения, которые произошли в 1986 в Казахстане - до того, как начался выход Балтийских республик); и (3), что партийное руководство на местах пойдёт своим собственным путем, если партия не даст им оснований оставаться лояльными к Московскому центру (что и произошло во всех республиках в 1980-х, но наиболее существенно - когда новые Российская компартия и РСФСР заберут себе властные полномочия, имеющиеся у КПСС и СССР - в 1990-1991). Джеймс Дэйл Дэвидсон и лорд Уильям Рис-Могг James_Dale_Davidson|Джеймс Дэйл Дэвидсон и William_Rees-Mogg|Уильям Рис-Могг предсказывали крах Советского Союза в их книге The Great Reckoning (Большой Счет) в начале 1980-х. Роберт Гейтс сказал во вступлении к работе , сделанной партнером Брэнда в 1980-х в докладе для руководящего состава ЦРУ США о будущем Советского Союза. Один из сценарев, который он высказал, был таким, при котором советский блок мог бы разбиться; признаком этого стало бы возвышение пока неизвестного Михаила Горбачева в партийной лестнице. Аналитик ЦРУ сказал что, хотя презентация прошла прекрасно, но нельзя найти путь, которым Советский Союз было бы можно разбить за период его жизни или всей жизни его детей. Имя аналитика было Роберт Гейтс. Guardian newspaper, article on political and economic forecasting, 13 April 2010 С другой стороны, на слушаниях перед американским Сенатом 19 марта 1986, когда Гейтса (тогда глава Управления Разведки ЦРУ) спросили, “какую работу проделало Разведывательное ведомство для того, чтобы подготовить влиятельных политиков к последствиям перемен в Советском Союзе”, он ответил: “Вполне откровенно говоря, без какого-либо намёка, что, хотя такие фундаментальные перемены и идут, но мои ресурсы не разрешают мне роскоши просто праздно наблюдая, размышлять о том, на что может стать похожим Советский Союз в том или ином виде”. Cited on page 114 of Вернер Обшт В 1985 немецкий экономист Вернер Обшт издал книгу, озаглавленную Der Rote Stern verglüht. Moskaus Abstieg - Deutschlands Chance (Красная Звезда сгорает. Упадок Москвы - Шанс для Германии), Munich: Wirtschaftsverlag Langen-Müller/Herbig, третье издание, 1987, в котором он предсказал крах советскиого блока и воссоединение Германии в пределах ближайшего будущего приблизительно в 1990 году, основываясь на анализе экономической статистики и тенденций. Рональд Рейган ПрезидентСША Рональд Рейган, в процессе своей избирательной кампании 1980 года и первого срока полномочий представлял общественное мнение, которое господствовало в Соединенных Штатах в отношение Советского Союза. В 1981 году он заявил, что "Советский Союз занят наибольшим наращиванием военного потенциала в человеческой истории". Beth A. Fischer The Reagan Reversal: Foreign Policy and the End of the Cold War. University of Missouri Press, 2000 pg. 20 , а в следующем году заявил, что "в итоге у Советского Союза действительно есть определённое поле превосходства" по сравнению с американскими войсками. Beth A. Fischer The Reagan Reversal: Foreign Policy and the End of the Cold War. University of Missouri Press, 2000 pg. 21 Администрация Рейгана использовала воспринимаемую силу Советского Союза для того, чтобы оправдать значительное расширение военных расходов, согласно Дэвиду Арбелю и рэну Эделисту. В их исследовании Western Intelligence and the dissolution of the Soviet Union (Западная Разведка и роспуск Советского Союза) они утверждают, что он был вызван позицией администрации Рейгана, помешавшей предсказанному американскими спецслужбами закату СССР. Арбель и Эделист далее утверждали, что аналитики ЦРУ поощрялись в случае представления любой информации, преувеличивающей советскую угрозу и оправдывающей наращивание вооружений, тогда, как противоположные доказательства слабости Советов игнорировались, а тех, кто представлял их, оставляли "на обочине". David Arbel and Ran Edelist Western Intelligence and the dissolution of the Soviet Union, 1980-1990 Routledge, 2003 pg. 160 В то же время Рейган выразил мнение, что в далёкой перспективе, Советский Союз можно в итоге победить. 3 марта 1983 года президент Рейган сказал в Орландо, Флорида: "Я полагаю, что коммунизм — очередная печальная, причудливая глава в истории человечества, последние страницы которой продолжают писаться даже сейчас". В июне 1982 года обращении к Британскому парламенту он заявил: : Это Советский Союз, идущий против течения истории, отказывающий в человеческой свободе и человеческом достоинстве своим гражданам. Он также находится в глубоких экономических затруднениях.Темпы роста национального продукта неуклонно снижаются, начиная с пятидесятых годов и составляютменее половины тех, что были тогда. Размеры этого провала поразительны: Страна, одна пятая населения которой занята в сельском хозяйстве, не в состоянии прокормить свой народ. Если бы не частный сектор, крошечный частный сектор, допускаемый в советском сельском хозяйстве, страна могла бы оказаться на грани голода .... Сверхцентрализованная, с малым числом стимулов или вовсе без них, год за годом советская система вливает свои лучшие ресурсы в создание орудий разрушения. Постоянное сокращение экономического роста в сочетании с ростом военного производства ложится тяжелым бременем на советских людей. То, что мы здесь видим — политическая структура, более не соответствующая своей экономической базе, обществе, где производительным силам препятствуют политические. ... В коммунистическом мире точно так же, как везде, инстинктивное желание человека к свободе и самоопределению снова и снова всплывает на поверхность. Чтобы удостовериться, вспомним мрачные напоминания о том, как жестоко полицейское государство пыталось потушить попытки самоуправления - в 1953 году в Восточной Германии, в 1956 году в Венгрии,в 1968 году в Чехословакии, в 1981 году в Польше. Онако борьба в Польше продолжается. И мы знаем, что имеются даже те, кто стремятся к свободе и страдать за неё в пределах самого Советского Союза. ...То, что я описываю сейчас - план и надежда на долгосрочную перспективу - марш свободы и демократии, которые отправят марксизм-ленинизм на свалку истории, как отправлены другие тирании, которые душили свободу и затыкали рот самовыражению людей. И вот почему мы должны продолжать наши усилия по укреплению НАТО, даже при том, что мы продолжаем двигаться вперед с нашей инициативой нулевого варианта в переговорах о силах средней дальности и нашим предложением сокращения на одну треть боеголовок баллистических ракет стратегических бомбардировщиков". Аналитик Джеффри В. Кнопф утверждал, что Рейган пошёл дальше всех остальных: : "Рейган выступает так, в частностии оттого, что верит в то, что Советский Союз может быть побежден. Тогда как большинство администраций Республиканцев и Демократов времён холодной войны полагают, что Советский Союз останется прочным в обозримом будущем. Двухпартийная политика сдерживания направлена на то, чтобы сохранить Советский Союз под контролем, пытаясь избежать ядерной войны; она не добивается вынудить распад советской империи. Рональд Рейган, напротив, верил в то, что советская экономика настолько слаба, что усиленное давление может привести Советский Союз на грань разрушения. Поэтому он периодически выражал уверенность в том, что силы демократии "отправят марксизм-ленинизм на свалку истории". Анатолий Голицын В 1984 году, Анатолий Голицын, важный чекист-перебежчик опубликовал книгу Новая ложь о старом (New Lies For Old), [http://www.premier1.net/~barkonwd/golitsyn.htm Anatoly Golitsyn, New Lies for Old], где он предсказал крах коммунистического блока, организованный сверху. Он утверждал, что это крах был частью долгосрочной стратегии обмана, направленной на то, чтобы усыпить Запад ложным чувством безопасности, отменить все политики сдерживания, так и во времени, наконец, экономически покалечить и дипломатически изолировать США. Среди прочего, Голицын заявил: * «либерализация» Советском Союзе будет зрелищной и впечатляющей. Могут быть сделаны даже официальные заявления о сокращении роли коммунистической партии; её монополия будет, по-видимому, урезана". * "Если потребуется расширить либерализацию на Восточную Германию, то при этом может даже быть предусмотрен снос Берлинской стены." * "Европейский парламент может стать всеевропейским социалистическим парламентом с представительством Советского Союза и Восточной Европы. «Европа от Атлантики до Урала», станет нейтральной, социалистической Европой". Подобные мнения можно найти также в архиве секретных документов, собранных ещё одним перебежчиком - Владимиром Буковским. Bukovsky, Vladimir, Judgement in Moscow, 1999 П.Р. Саркар Индийский духовный лидер П.Р. Саркар, предсказывал в 1980-х, что советский Коммунизм падёт за "несколько ударов молотка". Как главные слабые места коммунизма он процитировал "внутренний и внешний застой". Почему cоветологи были неправы? Согласно Кевину Бреннану: : 'Советологи ошибались, потому что работали в окружении, заведомо предвосхищавшем падение. Советологам всех политических толков были даны сильные стимулы игнорировать определенные факты и сосредотачивать свой интерес в других областях. Мне б не хотелось предполагать, что в их работе присутствовала некая гигантская конспирация; всё наоборот. Было только то, то что не встречалось таких карьер, которых нельзя было достичь опрашиванием, обычной мудростью ... :..Были также и другие виды институциональных предубеждений, типа тех, которые приводились ... в докладе 'Команды B'.' : "Учитывая эти суждения о советском будущем, сделанные политическими лидерами и журналистами, вопрос в том, почему были, они были правы, а столь много наши коллег-советологов - неправы. Ответ снова должен быть отчасти идеологическим. Рейган и Левин вышли из среды правых, а Мойнихэн, как и многие лидеры Американской федерации труда / Конгресса производственных профсоюзов, левых анти-сталинистов социал-демократов - из той среды, обстановка в которой завтавляла поверить в худшее. С другой стороны, большинство советологов были левыми либералами в политике, т.е. ориентации, подрывавшей их возможность представить то, что экономическая стабильность, планирование, социалистические стимулы не будут работать. Они были также по большей части неосведомлены или проигнорировали основную формулировку марксистов го том, что невозможно построить социализм в обедневших обществах". : подборка Бжезинского 1969 года, Dilemmas of Change in Soviet Politics (Дилеммы о переменах в советской Политике) демонстрирует пункт о " четырнадцати участниках... Две трети (четыре из шести) из тех, кто предвидел серьёзную возможность разрушения, были, как Бернард Левин и Дэниел Патрик Мойнихэн , не академики. Три четверти (шесть из восьми) из тех, кто не смог взглянуть вне системной непрерывности, были учеными. У Ричарда Пайпса имелось несколько другое представление о ситуации с провалами представителей профессии советологов в более широком контексте провалов социологической науки: : "Кажется вероятным, что в конечном счете причина отказа профессионалов понять советское затруднительное положение лежит в их безразличии к человеческому фактору. В желании подражать успехам натуралистов, выводы которых “свободны от оценочных суждений”, отчего политология и социология прогрессивно дегуманизировались, и стали полагаясь на статистику строить модели (многие из которых фальсифицированы) и, в процессе их построения теряют контакт с субъектом их запросов — грязным, противоречивым, непредсказуемым homo sapiens - человеком разумным". Cited on pages 125 and 126 of См. также * Экономика СССР Примечания Литература * Publisher: Springer Netherlands * * * * * * * Dmitry Orlov, Reinventing Collapse, New Society Books, 2008, ISBN 978-0-86571-606-3 Категория:Холодная_война Категория:Прогностика Категория:Распад_СССР Категория:Политология